


OTP Challenge| Older!Sophie and Bunnymund

by SophieBennett



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieBennett/pseuds/SophieBennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1<br/>I don't know what I'm doing okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I decided to do and I don't think it's any good but maybe leave a comment telling me how it was?

Sophie’s dreams were usually filled with the images of that night 14 years ago when she met her favorite Guardian. The Guardian of Hope. The Easter bunny. She hadn’t seen him in a very long time and now her dreams had become nightmares, plagued with the very thought of never seeing him again. She awoke to the darkness and the rasping sound of her breath. She was 16 now. What if she never saw him again? The girl’s thoughts kept her from slipping back into the restless sleep and she lay with her eyes wide. 

Sophie laid there for hours, willing the sun to come up, but it was quite sometime before that would happen. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, wrapping the pink sheet around her shoulders and slipping her feet into the bunny slippers. She made her way to the window where she sat and was once again consumed by her thoughts.

“Bunny… Please… Um- come back?” The Pooka had always had a soft spot in the girl’s heart Something even her brother and Jack knew. Sophie shut her eyes and continued to mumble, as if her efforts would make him appear in front of her.

What seemed like another hour passed and a warm soft hand tapped at her shoulder. At first she thought it was her brother or maybe Abby the dog so she prepared herself to growl at them. She was surprised however to see a large bluish-grey rabbit standing in front of her.

“Ya called?” Was all the Pooka said. Sophie found herself crying and leaping at the large Rabbit, hugging him tightly. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She cried, not noticing the rabbit was laughing at her actions.

“I know tha’ we haven’ seen each otha in a while, Soph, an’ I missed ya, lil’ ankle biter.” 

“I missed you too, Bunny.” He set the girl back down and rapped her in the blankets. She stuck a hand out through the gap, reaching for his paw. He smiled down at her and scooped her up in the ball of blankets and sat down on the bed with her. The rabbit finally took her hand and held it as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, free from the no longer lingering fears.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles and Sophie's just as lazy as I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what the helheim I'm doing here, so comments are appreciated ^^

Sophie's eyes flittered open, brushing her un-tamable, blonde mess of hair. She was curled in a ball and something warm was holding her. Sophie's thoughts were still hazy and unclear and the contents of last night's events were still a blur and a dream in her mind. She assumed the warmth was coming from Abby, so she didn't pay it a thought until she tried to push the dog off the bed. "Oi-watcha tryin' ta do there, Soph?" She froze at the accent and slowly rolled over, her eyes wide and unbelieving.  
"It really did happen!" She hugged the large, grey rabbit and nearly cried with joy.  
"O' course i' did, ye nutter!" He smiled down at the girl and wrapped his large paws around her. 14 Years and passed and not a day were he didn't think of her. Of all the children in the world he loved Sophie the most and seeing her again was better than he thought it would be.  
They sat in silence for nearly an hour, the sun slowly rising in the sky, but only a slither of it was visible through the unopened curtains. "I missed you so much Bunny."  
"I missed you too, lil' one-well-yer no' so lil' anymore are ya?" She nodded her head in his chest, the fur tickling her nose slightly and causing a small giggle, bubbling between her lips. She tightened her hold on him and he did the same, almost protectively. Bunnymund stroked her hair gently and she hummed in appreciation. "How'd you know-I mean-Why are you here? Was it because I wanted you to come back?" The not-so-little-anymore girl wriggled backwards only just enough so she could see his face and green eyes. "Tha bes' answer ta tha woul' be because I wanted ta. Also 'casue ya wanted me too. I've been checking up on you occasionally, sometimes and I knew tha you wanted ta see me so-" He held up his paws, "-Here I am." "Promise you won't leave me again, Bunnymund? I want you to visit or to stay or something." She pulled him back towards her in another tight hug. "I promise ta visit you as much as possible, everyday even. I want to spend more time with ya as well." He accepted the hug and chuckled lightly. "Shouldn' you get up or somethin'?"  
"Na, it's a Saturday. We can spend the whole day in bed."


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jamie hog the Xboxand Bunny's big size gets in the way so he decides to show Sophie his 'special trick', as Jack puts it.

"Jamieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sophie tugged at the sleeve of her brother's shirt and made another whining noise before leaping in front of Jack and Jamie, obscuring their view from the TV. Both of the boys tilted sideways and continued to hammer away at the controllers. Bunny and Sophie had spent nearly every minute together since that night almost two weeks ago, that night were Sophie got her best friend back. "IT'S OUR TURN!" The not-so-little Sophie attempted to push her brother and the winter spirit off the couch. No dice. They barely moved an inch. Bunnymund stood in the corner, chuckling at her attempts. She gave up and lay in the middle of the living room floor making noises that could almost be confused with a dying whale. The Pooka finally made his move and reached over the back of the couch, plucking the boys up and moving them to the back door. "Go play outside ya gumby's." He pried the controllers from the both and hopped over to the couch, tossing a controller to the blonde. She sat up with a dazzling smile of affection. "Thanks, Bun'." Sophie leaped up to sit beside him, cuddling in under his large arm. He responded with a nod and returned the smile. That sat there for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes before the boys were back, startling them both and making them blush. "Ah-So how does this work then, Soph?" His large, fuzzy paws paws didn't quite work and at the sight of it Sophie frowned. "You've got bloody big hands, Bunny." She giggled and Jack and Jamie snorted and chuckled in the background. She shot them a glare that would have sent anyone running, if they weren't already used to it.   
"Why doncha show us your special trick, Mr.Kangaroo?" Jack's voice was low and teasing and caused a matching glare from the Rabbit. "What trick? I wannna see the trick." Sophie looked up with a wide grin and bright eyes that Bunnymund couldn't refuse. He sighed and slowly began to shrink, his body shape changing into that of a boy around Sophie's age.  
He had dark grey-blue hair and tattoos that matched his fur and it's markings. The Pooka, newly changed, had large muscular arms and a goofy grin and green eyes that Sophie knew in a heartbeat. "Wow." was all she managed to spit out before her brother butted in. "Wait-Can you turn small again? Like the second time I saw you? You were so cute!" Jack laughed loudly at the comment Jamie had made.  
"Not really, mate. The only reason I can be like this is because it's more of an illusion, magic as you like ta call it, or something along those lines. I wouldn' chose ta be tha' small, let me tell you." Bunnymund ran a hand across the back of his neck and slowly started turning pink as he caught Sophie's look of approval. She cleared her throat when she saw him looking. "Uh-Hey Jamie-Can we play Halo or will you get mad at me again? I did ask this time!" She was a matching shade as Bunny and it wasn't like the boys didn't notice. He stood up with Jack and suppressed a loud outburst of laughs. "Go ahead, Soph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I wanted to make Bunny human for future events. (Because making out with a Rabbit's gonna be difficult) This counts as gaming I suppose so yeah. ^^  
> Feedback?


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^o^ My babbus <3  
> I made it a kind of to be continued for the purpose of tomorrows prompt..... ^^

When Bunnymund had told Sophie that they were going to do something special, she wasn't sure what to expect and it definitely wasn't this. The Pooka watched her reaction carefully, with a small hopeful smile on his face. He had turned her room into something amazing. Fairy lights hung from the roof and in the center of the room a large fort made out of pillows and sheets was the main attraction. It was filled with Sophie's teddy's and favorite foods. The curtains were shut and the setting sun only just flittered through, adding to the effect. Sophie smiled brightly, her face flushed a light shade of pink that could barely been seen in the light. "Surprise?" Bunny reached for her hand and tugged her into the makeshift tent. "It's a really lovely surprise, Bunny." She pecked his cheek after the two had nested into the cushions. He smiled triumphantly and wrapped his furry arm around her shoulders. "'m glad ya like it, Soph."   
The two chatted aimlessly for hours, the moon getting higher in the sky and frost creeping across the windows. In the short time the two had been reunited this was their first proper 'date' as Sophie had put it. They were so comfortable now, with the company of one another, that when they weren't together it was almost awkward and unnatural.   
"So-uh-any boy's caught your attention?" The question came out of no where and Sophie looked down with embarrassment. The question made her believe that the feelings that were starting to grow inside of her, weren't there for Bunnymund as well. She cleared her throat, "O-only one." The Rabbit's ear twitched slightly. "Oh?"  
"But he doesn't like me back, or at least I don't think he does. I think I love him and he just doesn't realize it." The answer made him sad inside, something he wasn't expecting at all. He had feelings for Sophie that he wasn't ready to share. He knew that he wasn't the one she wanted back. "How about you, Bunny? Any ladies caught your eye?" She regretted the question almost immediately. "Only one. She's tha most beautiful sheila I know, she's blonde, too young for me and absolutely my favorite person on the world."  
Sophie burned a bright red and he did too. "Bunnymund I- I think I'm in love with you."


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realize their love and the power of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at romantic-lovey-dovey stuff so feedback? Comments? Advice? xx

As the words drifted from Sophie's mouth the Pooka turned with surprise and shook. They were both wrong. They seemed to feel the same way about each other. They both got butterflies whenever they caught sight of one another at the beginning of the day, the both lit up when the other was around. They both loved each other. "I-Think-no- I know I love you, Sophie. I shoulda told you bu' I was worried ya wouldn' feel the same way, especially considerin' I'ma rabbit an' all..." Sophie shook her head speechlessly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and finally the words came to her. "You've always been there for me, Bunny, how could I not feel like this about you?" He placed his paws on her cheeks as they slowly morphed into that of a sixteen year old boy's.   
His lips touched hers and that warm sensation flooded her stomach. It was a shock at first, but it felt right. They slowly pulled away from each other and sat looking into each other's eyes. That one kiss had proved it all, their feelings, their thoughts. They both knew that no matter what they would be together, The warmth from both their blushes filling the small tent. They didn't share another word, they simple lay together and drifted off in each other's arms.  
The early morning light drifted in and pushed it's way through the curtains and the sheet that was the tent wall. Bunnymund was the first to wake, he had shifted back in the middle of the night and Sophie was resting on his furry chest. His paws glided through her tangled, choppy hair. The touch was like silk to the pads of his paw. Her eyes opened slowly and instantly caught his. She smiled weakly and yawned.  
"Sleep well?" He asked, removing his paw from the mess of silky, blonde hair and resting it on the small of her back. They varied in size in such a vast way that she could easily be carried like a baby in his arms. "Of course, I had you too keep me warm." He chuckled lowly but was cut off by a quick peck to the lips from Sophie's behalf. It was her turn to giggle as the fur tickled her baby pink lips. He nuzzled her in return after recovering from the slight shock. It all seemed like a dream to him. All this didn't seem real. It was like they were in their own little world were a relationship like theirs could easily exist. He didn't want to face what he thought was the facts and wake up from the dream and find himself in a nightmare-ish world. One without Sophie.   
He snapped out of his tragic thoughts and looked down at a pair of eyes, full of innocence and beauty. "I-I love ya, you lil ankle biter." She laughed again and snuggled back down, not ready to leave this little place of hope and joy they had created.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain can sometime's be the best thing to happen.  
> Sophie finally sees Bunnymund's home and they make a trade.

It had started with a sunny morning and stiff legs. Bunny had wanted to go for a walk and Sophie had of course tagged along happily. But by the time they had strolled lazily around the lush park, the sun had been obscured by looming grey clouds that lingered low in the sky, threatening to burst and let the cascade of water out at anytime. The couple had reached to a large clearing in the middle of it all when the clouds couldn't bare to hold the water any longer. "Ah!" Sophie began to laugh and dance in the droplets of rain. Bunnymund noticed every detail in her face, her movements and her long hair that blew in the slight breeze that was picking up. He smiled at her and she tugged him towards her. The both spun around joyfully but were soon interrupted by a loud clash of thunder and a bolt of lightening illuminated the darkening park. "The weather's getting worse! We should probably go before you catch a cold, Soph." He took her hand and she nodded, "By the time we get home we'll be completely soaked though." She pointed out as he tapped his large foot against the ground. "Oh." She smiled, her white teeth shining through like pearls and the droplets accumulated in her hair and eyelashes sparkling like diamonds as she shivered. "Hold on tight!" The large Rabbit pulled her on to his back and leaped into the gaping hole he had formed.  
The dry smells of the tunnel hit Sophie and she realized what a change in temperature there was. His tunnels and Warren always felt like spring. A small sanctuary from the outside world. It only took a few sharp turns and one long stretch of tunnel before they popped out besides the small cottage the Pooka called home. It was a small wooden thing with large windows that let the light in. "It's so beautiful here." Sophie commented whilst wringing out her hair and sliding off his back. "Sure is, hun."   
He took her hand and led her into the house. It was warm and cozy inside and Sophie tried her best not to drip on the floor. It wasn't really like a normal house. In place of doors were large sheets decorated with bright colors. Not only that but the doors were rounded. There was only a few pieces of furniture but bookshelves lined the walls. They held not only a wide variety of ancient books filled with different languages but small eggs, paintings a snow globe obviously from north and a handful of interesting items.  
"Over here, Sophie. Ya can dry off and put these on." He stood by the large staircase that was pressed against a wall. It lead to an area upstairs that lined the top half of the second story, the other half was empty and you could see the roof from were he stood. "Oh wow, thanks, Bunny." She carefully made her way over and took the time to press her lips to the damp fur on his cheek. "Uh-you can change in my room." He said, he was suddenly blushing and quickly pointed up the steps with one arm and handed her a large fluffy towel and items of clothing. "I'll meet ya there in a sec."  
Sophie found the room and carefully pried the sopping wet clothes off her body before drying off and slipping on the shirt he had given her. She pondered on the reasons why he'd have such a thing but was distracted as he walked in. He chuckled at the sight of her in the shirt that hung down to her knees and the mess of blonde hair that was beginning to dry. His fur was dry and fluffy again and he approached her, picking her up and holding her to his chest. She took a moment to observe the room she hadn't before. There was no bed, only the bookcases lining the walls and one large trunk that had a thick book placed on top. In a corner there was a nest of sheets and cushions which he snuggled in, still holding Sophie to his chest. "Like it?" He asked, he meant the house. "I love it! It's beautiful and cozy and it's the nicest place I've been too." She replied honestly.  
He laughed again, "Sure, sure. Ya look cute in ma shirt." He noted with a slight smirk. "Oh yeah- Why do you have a shirt anyway?" Sophie asked curiously, her hand running over a piece of string that she wore around her neck. "I go' it from North a couple o' years back fer ma human form." He shrugged and ran a paw through her hair. He slowly morphed into his human form as to play with her hair easier and she took the opportunity to place a swift kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture.  
Sophie broke apart for a second and un-tied the black string from her neck and wrapped it around Bunnymunds. "A trade. I'll keep the shirt, you keep my necklace." She said simply before snuggling down in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklaces can kinda be clothes too! Kinda.. Sorry couldn't think of anything else ^^  
> Feedback?


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of a way to do this, sorry for how lame it is!  
> I'm going to draw it and put it on my DeviantArt (SophieBennett)  
> Also, sorry this is a day late, I was away for a full day so I'm pushing it to 31 days with 30 prompts ^^  
> /Romance is hard/

The harsh blizzard that had been created by none other than Jack Frost himself, bashed against the window's and howled as the wind slipped through the cracks under the door. Sophie and Bunnymund had been spending their weekend watching Harry Potter to make up for there inability to go outside. Jack, of course, was having a fantastic time. Easter had just past and Sophie and the Pooka hadn't had time together in a while and Bunnymund didn't even mind Jack's current behavior. The two had made a deal, minimal snow during the Easter period and then Jack was allowed to go loose for a weekend.  
Sophie didn't mind either. She was cuddled under a duvet and pressed against Bunny, who every few minutes would press his nose on her forehead in a kind of kiss. The couple's relationship had been going with out a hitch and her mother didn't even notice where Jamie and Jack took every opportunity to embarrass the two. Their Mom took it as sibling squabbling as she could not see neither Jack or Bunny.  
When the movies had finished Sophie dragged the Rabbit up the stairs and into her room. She instantly went into her cupboard and dug out a cloak, scarf and wand. The cloak had a Hufflepuff symbol and the scarf had matching colors. Bunnymund chuckled at the girl and she rolled her eyes. "You like?" She turned in a circle, spinning and her cloak fanning out around her. He grinned and pulled her onto the bed where he sat. "I love i'. Ya cutie." She snorted and clipped his cheek with a quick kiss. "You have to dress up too! It's called cosplaying." She began to ramble enthusiastically. She skipped over to her closet and pulled out a large trunk. When it popped open clothes almost spilled out. "I have these ones-" She held up a handful of assorted cosplay's she had from all her favorite anime. "And these ones." The other arm held a large garbage bag. "Yer rubbish?"  
"No silly. More costumes. You're gonna wear one too. We can even match, I'm sure I have a Lelouch Vi Britania cosplay to match the C.C I wore one..."  
The Pooka tilted his furry head to the side and gazed at her uncertainly. "Do I 'ave ta?" She threw a purple suit and him with a pleading face much like a small puppy's. She knew he couldn't refuse now.   
He sighed a sigh and rolled his eyes as his form morphed into the appearance of a boy that Sophie was learning to grow as fond of as she was of the Pooka form. A squeal escaped her lips and she bounced behind her cupboard door. "No peeking, okay?" They both changed into the cosplays, Bunny with more difficulty. The blonde popped her head out from behind the door and giggled before helping him button up his shirt. "You look so-beautiful." He couldn't help but tell her that. She wore knee high boots and short shorts under a draping vest. "And you look so handsome~" She placed a kiss on his lips and curled into his lap, nudging her nose with his after they broke apart. "Thanks for putting up with me, Bunny. I-I really love you, you know." She shut her eyes for a moment, content with the way things were in that moment. "I don't know what I'd do with outcha, Sophie. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lelouch and CC are from Code Geass, in case you didn't/wanted to know)


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like shopping ;u;  
> I thought I'd take the chance and add in the things that will be used as prompts in the future ^^

Bunny had morphed into his human form once more for the girl. Her hair flew behind her as she weaved through the isles of the shop. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. He sniggered to himself and followed her around an isle were she was balancing on tip-toes reaching for a pre-made cake mix. Sophie nearly tumbled over when he picked her up by the waist and lifted her higher. "So that's the lil' devil you've been searching for then?" He smiled brightly and placed her lightly on the linoleum floor. He was tall enough that he could look down at her and she could tip her head back, which she did to reply. "Yep yep yep!" She sounded two again. "I wanna bake us a cake, maybe not today but sometime I know I will and I thought since we were here I might as well buy it.  
They had spent the day looking through different stores and occasionally buying things. At one point Sophie disappeared into a store and made the Pooka wait outside. He had changed back to the rabbit form and waited. Barely anyone could see him since there were only parents around and the occasional baby that didn't get a chance to glance in his direction and when they did it made no difference. When she had returned another bag accompanied the others, but she held it shut so he couldn't see it's contents and he morphed back so things were easier.  
The highlight of the day was when Sophie found the doughnut stand and insisted on buying a twelve pack. "Bunny, you'll love 'em! I promise, here try chocolate!" Even Bunnymund couldn't deny that they were delicious. They sat on a bench and consumed most of the assorted flavors of doughnuts. The two were so utterly comfortable and made small conversations every now and then and then sat in a comfortable silence that often meant occasionally catching one another gazing at each other and sharing giggles and smirks.  
After paying for the Cake mix Sophie's hand slipped into his. "Shall we go now?" He nodded in response and guided her to the exit.  
She tugged the collar of her jacket up and moved closer to him as the cold, sharp breeze blew against the couple. Jack had still been having fin with the weather. Sophie smiled a small, Sophie kind of smile and began to talk to the Pooka about nothing in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SHORT, I'M SORRY ;U;


End file.
